


make me feel loved

by juniperProse



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, if i use enough adjectives maybe you won’t realize that i don’t know how sex actually works, maybe??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperProse/pseuds/juniperProse
Summary: Steven feels self-conscious a lot of the time; Andrew helps with that.





	make me feel loved

**Author's Note:**

> i hardly read through this at all and i sort of hate it but, here, take it anyways
> 
> there just needed to be more explicit standrew fics in existence, and i thought that maybe posting my own will inspire others to do so too, okay????? just. shut your mouth. go read my fanfic.
> 
> this is S O self indulgent and i hope my boyfriend never reads this, ever

Steven was so impossibly grateful for Andrew.

It was no secret that he was very, very insecure- he just… hadn’t ever told anybody that. Okay, so maybe it _was_ a bit of a secret. Still, Andrew had caught onto that fact early on, regardless of whether or not Steven told him.

Both he and his boyfriend were very, very naked at the moment, Steven lying on his back on the bed and Andrew overtop of him, and Steven wanted nothing more than to cross his arms over and curl up and, just, cover up his body. Really.

Steven just didn’t like the way he looked. Not in the slightest. He was too gangly and soft yet all bony and lean at the same time- and it was especially evident when he was next to Andrew like this. Andrew, with his nice arms and his strong chest, looking all god-like and fit. He was unfairly good-looking. Steven couldn’t help but think badly of himself, and he knew it wasn’t good for him to think so negatively, but-

“So beautiful,” Andrew murmured, moving down Steven’s body and leaving kisses as he went. “Gorgeous. I _mean_ that, Stevie, I really do.”

Steven couldn’t help but whimper at Andrew’s praise, and spread his legs wider, unable to do much else at current.

Yeah, Andrew helped.

“So pretty like this, all spread out for me,” he said as he kissed at Steven’s thighs.

_Fuck,_ if Andrew’s words didn’t make his dick throb. And his heart swell. You know- just a bit of both. A very healthy mix of both.

“Drew…” Steven moaned, desperately wanting something to happen, but also wanting all of this to never ever stop.

“You’re stunning, Steven.” Oh- and the way Andrew’s voice got when they were intimate like this, when he was drowning Steven in affection, _Jesus Christ._ His gravelly tone got even deeper, downright _sensual_ \- don’t even get him started on it.

“So pretty. You look like an angel,” Andrew said, breath hot on Steven’s thighs. “You’re such a pretty boy. Fucking gorgeous. All mine.”

It should be illegal, being as hot as Andrew so clearly was. Steven was so hard it hurt, just on his boyfriend’s words alone. Then Andrew started sucking a mark into a thigh, and Steven honest-to-God _mewled._

“What do you need, baby?” Andrew asked, so, so softly.

Steven loved it when Andrew worshipped him like this, for lack of a better word. He felt- he felt- well, _gorgeous,_ like Andrew said. He could believe that anything Andrew said was true in moments like this.

“Need you,” Steven said, voice catching. “Need you to fuck me, Drew.”

“Of course, Stevie,” Andrew said. He was so fucking _close to his dick,_ he could feel every little breath on it. God damn.

“Gonna flip you over,” Andrew warned before doing just that. Now Steven’s cock was leaking against the mattress, pressed hard against it. Steven whimpered, tried his hardest not to just hump against the sheets and come right then.

Andrew’s lips were back on Steven’s thighs, kissing and moving upward until he reached his ass. Without any preamble, Andrew spread his asscheeks open and licked across his hole.

“Fuuuuck,” Steven whined.

“That okay, baby?” Andrew was so fucking caring, it was absolutely amazing. Always checking up on him.

“Better than okay.”

Steven felt Andrew’s chuckle more than he heard it. With that, Andrew dove back in, tongue circling his hole before pushing in. Oh my God.

“Drew- holy shit,” Steven’s hands were clenched against the sheets, holding onto them like a lifeline as Andrew licked deeper into him. 

“Oh, _fuck me.”_ It was more of an exclamation than a request, but Andrew pulled back regardless. Steven whined at the loss.

“Turn back over,” Andrew said, while reaching into the bedside table for lube, presumably. Steven did so.

Andrew turned back and grinned down at him, eyes half-lidded. The way he looked while on his knees and looming over him made Steven feel so small and- protected, if that was the right word. Or wanted, maybe. No, _loved._

Steven felt _loved_ when he was with Andrew.

Steven was so fucking blissed out, face flushed hot and legs wide apart. “You ready, baby?” Andrew asked, though he already knew the answer. He had lube on two of his fingers already.

“Yes,” Steven breathed. “Please, Drew, please please please.”

“You’re perfect, Stevie, you know that?” Andrew murmured, pushing one slicked finger slowly into Steven. “So _perfect.”_

Soon enough, Steven was being scissored open, spread wide by two of Andrew’s fingers, his head tipped back and his dick leaking precum onto his stomach. Steven _would_ be self-conscious about all the noises he was making, but he was too turned on to care. Besides- he knew Andrew loved hearing him like this.

Steven let out a broken moan when Andrew snuck in a third finger, breathing heavily. “Please, Andrew, please, I’m ready,” he said, almost fucking himself back onto Andrew’s fingers. 

“Alright, baby.” Andrew thrust his fingers in and out a few more times until Steven whined again. “Alright, alright. So impatient,” he chided, though there was less than no force behind his words.

Andrew poured more lube on his dick, hand stroking it up and down to cover it entirely. He was so _thick_ and _big,_ God, Steven wanted him so badly.

Andrew pushed the head of his dick against Steven’s ass, moving in slowly. His hands rested on either side of Steven’s face, and he kissed him open-mouthed as he pulled him apart. Andrew moved in part way, then pulled out and thrust back in, getting more of his cock in Steven every time. Steven fucking melted underneath him.

“Andrew, move, please,” Steven begged, arms laced around Andrew’s neck. He pulled him into a quick and needy kiss.

Andrew moaned into his mouth, and pulled out and thrust back in, moving at a slow pace. Steven ground back against him, hoping he’d take a hint, because God knows Steven couldn’t form words anymore. 

Andrew broke their kiss to groan at the feeling, and, thank God, sped up, absolutely splitting Steven in half. If Steven wasn’t reduced to putty before, he sure was now.

Then Andrew changed his angle and hit just so, and Steven cried out in ecstasy, moaning so fucking loudly.

“Sound so good like this, Stevie, _fuck,_ ” Andrew managed to breathe out, still moving hard into him. He grabbed at Steven’s cock between them, stroking him fast as he thrust in again and again. 

Steven threw his head back, crying out Andrew’s name as he finally came, cum covering his stomach, clenching hard around Andrew’s dick. Andrew still fucked him even through Steven’s orgasm, and holy shit, it was too much in the absolute best way.

“Fuck, Steven, _God,_ ” Andrew said, reaching his climax, hot cum filling Steven up almost as well as Andrew’s dick did. Holy shit, it was filthy and absolutely _perfect._

Steven, fucked out and euphoric, kissed Andrew sweetly as he pulled out. He felt so sensitive, and loved, and wonderful, and he loved Andrew so fucking much that it burned.

“Love you,” Steven told him as much.

“Love you too, baby,” Andrew said ever so warmly, nuzzling into Steven’s neck. “Was that good for you?”

“What kinda question is that? ‘Course it was,” Steven said, then, before he could second guess himself, “You make me feel like I really am… good-looking, I guess.”

“Because you are,” Andrew said matter-of-factly, pulling back from Steven’s neck to look him in the eyes. “I wanna make sure you know so.”

“...Thank you, for that,” Steven mumbled. Andrew sounded so _genuine,_ it made him feel special, like he was falling in love all over again. Maybe he was. He smiled softly at that thought.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, Stevie.”

“Don’t wanna get up,” Steven muttered, but he was still grinning, completely blissful. 

Andrew laughed. “Here,” he said before lifting Steven up from the bed, hauling him into his arms til he was being carried bridal-style.

“Ah! Hey!” Steven half-heartedly protested, giggles taking away whatever force may have been behind his words, arms around Andrew’s neck.

“You’re adorable,” Andrew said as he carried Steven to their bathroom.

“I know I am,” Steven replied, faux-confidently. _You make me feel like that’s really, actually true._

Andrew rested his forehead against Steven’s. “I love you,” he said again. Steven would never tire of hearing those words.

“Love you too, Andrew.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped y’all enjoyed this fic :0


End file.
